Out of the Blue
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Jonathan is back at square one. The Windmill is only source of respite. His marriage over, his job looking precarious the one person he thought he would never see again falls back into his life with an impossible mystery and a dark secret. Can they help each other? Is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I don't own Jonathan Creek - the original writers and BBC own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

1.

The windmill was bathed in darkness as he parked the bedraggled car outside. He was exhausted; wanting nothing more than a hot cup of tea. Proper tea; the stuff that turned hot water brown. The type you could add sugar and milk to. The type his ex wife wouldn't have entertained having in the house. He shrugged his duffle coat off, hanging it on the magician's wand coat rack an old friend had bought him. He shook his unruly curls before making his way up inside the windmill thinking about happy he was he hadn't sold the old place when he had got married. Opening the door to his living room he stopped cold in his tracks.

"Hello Jonathan."

"How? When?"

"No, we discussed this before. If someone says hello you answer hello. Or hi. It's tradition."

"Well, it's tradition not to break into the place someone lives. Especially when they've not seen the occupant for over five years." He stared at the visitor who merely raised an eyebrow.

"It's also tradition to tell your friend when you get married!"

"Yes! When you know where they are!"

"I missed you!"

"I got divorced!" Jonathan stated firmly.

"What? Why?"

"Divorced. As in no longer married. Because I wasn't good enough for Penny; as her parents and current fiancé kept telling her. Because she wasn't you."

"I thought that would be a good thing."

"I missed you too." He smiled at her. "Welcome home, Maddy." She stepped towards him, pulling him into a bear hug.

"Thanks."

"Actually, not that I'm not pleased to see you, why are you here? It's late and."

"You're pleased to see me?"

"Course I am." He smiled slightly - his unruly hair falling into his face. "Doesn't answer my question though."

"Ok." She stepped back. "I think someone is trying to kill me and I don't know what to do."

Xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Explain?

Madeline had always been a mystery to Jonathan, one that he had never really been able to solve. Her sudden reappearance in his life was as shocking to him as her sudden departure had been.

"Someone has threatened to kill you."

"You got divorced."

"I know. Why did someone threaten you? Who was it and why haven't you gone to the police?" Jonathan frowned as he sat opposite her. Maddie bit her lip. "Is it why you left?"

"Jonathan."

"I'd like to know."

"Yes, it's why I left. I wanted you safe. The only way I could do that was to vanish. I wanted to tell you. I thought about it everyday. Then I saw you got married. I figured you'd forgotten about me. I was glad, in a way. You'd moved on."

"No." He took her hand. "No, I didn't forget you. I never could. Not for the want of trying!"

"Oh thanks!"

"You left me."

"To save you!" Tears sprung to her eyes. "Jonathan!"

"Save me from what?"

"Me!"

"Maddie!"

"They were going to kill us both. You first and make me watch. And don't say I should have gone to the police. It was a copper that threatened me. I couldn't. I just had to drop the case and go. Then he promised me you would be safe. America was the only place I could think of. So I went."

"Ok, ok I get it. Why and who?"

"Forbes. DS Tom Forbes."

"Died in January last year. Official line is heart attack. Unofficial line is he met his match. Police internal affairs were investigating him. Why?"

"I knew he was dirty. I had evidence that linked him with that case you consulted on. The man in the locked room." Maddie sighed. "You thought my theory was nonsense. He didn't."

"So you ran."

"Yeah."

"And now?"

"I was shopping. Just supermarket stuff, food and whatnot." She sighed. "He was at the till, same time as me. Followed me. Nearly ran my car off the road."

"But you're ok?"

"Yeah. Sort of. He caught up with me in my flat. I can't go back there." Tears filled her eyes as her voice broke. "I didn't know where else to go."

Jonathan hugged her as she cried. He had never known Maddie to cry. Scream, yell, call him names but cry? That was new. He kissed her hair as he held her; knowing he would do anything to protect the woman in his arms. He hadn't felt that way about any other woman - including his ex wife.

"It's ok. It's ok." He held her as she calmed in his arms. Neither seemed in a rush to move.

"I thought. I thought he'd already killed you. When I got back and you weren't here."

"Who? Maddie? Who?"

"Andrew Klaus. Adam's brother."

She wiped a tear away. "He was working with Forbes. Jonathan; he tried to kill me. He's going to try again."

Jonathan held her tightly, knowing she was right. If something had genuinely scared the loud, boisterous woman in his arms it was worth taking it seriously.

Xxxccccc


	3. Chapter 3

Waking

Jonathan opened his eyes gingerly. The morning light streamed through the curtains as he realised he was still sat on his sofa. He winced, realising his neck was not going to feel right for the rest of the day. He smiled as he realised a certain investigative writer was still in his arms. He watched her for a moment; loathed to wake her but he had to move.

"Maddie."

She remained silent, her head pillowed on his chest. He sighed as she realised he hadn't been dreaming. Maddie was back, not just in his life but in his arms. A dead man had threatened them and he hadn't known a thing about it. He whispered her name again as she moved slightly.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Sleep well?"

"Jonathan- you make an excellent pillow." She yawned, still half asleep. Jonathan smiled. She had called him worse over the years, being referred to as an excellent pillow was a high compliment from her. She snuggled into him more as he craned his neck to look at the old fashioned clock on the wall.

"It's 6am."

"Too early."

"Yeah." He agreed. "But if we are to sort this mess out I have to get off this sofa before my spine disintegrates.

"Oh don't exaggerate." Maddie huffed.

"Bed? For another hour at least."

"No." Maddie pushed herself up. The moment lost. Jonathan closed his eyes. "Not now. I'm not tired anymore."

"Oh."

Maddie rested a hand on his chest as she spoke but made no attempt to move. Jonathan held his breath as their eyes locked. Maddie's gaze flicked between his eyes and lips as he tightened his hold on her. A second later their lips touched; years of loneliness and longing poured into the kiss.

"Jonathan." She whispered as she pulled back, biting her lip. He blushed furiously as they both sat up.

"We should talk to Adam. See when he last spoke to his brother."

"Yeah. I need a shower."

"Course." Jonathan nodded as she walked away. He knew he had to protect her but he had no idea what lay ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Brother

Maddie sat on the theatre chair as she watched the magician and his assistant go through the new illusion Jonathan had come up with. She smiled slightly, remembering how she used to enjoy watching the illusions as they unfolded. Jonathan huffed as he helped Marina, Adam's latest assistant down from the motorbike she was purged on.

"Thanks." The pretty blonde smiled.

"So? You know where you're supposed to be?"

"Jonathan! Don't talk to Marina like that." Adam chided.

"I was talking to you!" Jonathan retorted. "Do you knows how this works now?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"When did you last see your brother?"

"Christmas. Why?"

"Humour me." Jonathan sighed. Adam raised an eyebrow as his curly hair flopped into his face. Adam huffed.

"Christmas."

"When you were in New York?"

"Yeah." Adam huffed as Maddie stepped from her seat and headed towards the stage. Marina looked lost. Jonathan looked at her pointedly. "Maddie Magellan."

"Hello Adam. You ok?" She faked concern. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I thought." Adam looked towards Jonathan who smiled happily. "You."

"Thought what?" She tilted her head slightly. The innocent tone of voice belied the menace in her eyes. She wanted the truth. The man who had threatened her was dead but Adam's brother was still out there. The thought made her stomach churn.

"You'd left!"

"She's back." Jonathan stated calmly. "Do you know where your brother is now?"

"This minute?"

"Ideally. I'll settle for general position. Same time zone?"

"Last I heard he was headed to New Orleans." Adam paused. "What's going on? What is this all about?"

"That." Jonathan paused. "Is what we want to talk to your brother about."

Cxxxxxx

The London skyline infuriated him as he looked out over the grounds of St Paul's Cathedral. Tourists had been milling around as he walked through the crowds. People seemed to be everywhere - getting in his way and generally being far too happy. He cursed them all. Of all the faces in the crowd that he wanted to see; that he had been seeking out it was the one that was missing. Glaring at the young woman in the tourist shop he knew he had to stop leaving things to chance. He had to find the magician and his muse. The game was over. Madeleine Magellan would be found.

Xxxxx

A/N please review


	5. Chapter 5

Brother bother

Adam stared at the couple. The now empty theatre seemingly much smaller than a few moments earlier. Marina huffed; picking her red denim jacket up from the side of the stage she marched over to the trio.

"Look, I got it. Ok? I know where to stand. I'm going for coffee. Anyone want anything?"

"Latte please." Maddie answered but her eyes never left the illusionist. She had never really liked Adam but had always thought him harmless, even if he was a self important prat. Jonathan and Adam barely tolerated each other but this was the first time she had seen genuine dislike in either man's eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean if you were to call him now would he be in America?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes! As far as I know he is. Jonathan what is this all about?"

"I'm sorry but I can't say. Not yet. I need you to contact him. Tell him I know everything and that he's to keep away from me and Maddie." Jonathan glared. Maddie opened and closed her mouth; the determination in his voice surprised her. "In the meantime I suggest you make sure you know this illusion inside and out. Maddie and me, well we are going to get some breakfast." He turned, taking Maddie by the hand before leaving the stage. Maddie smiled slightly as they headed down the back steps of the theatre.

"Since when did you get so masterful?"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Make this into a joke." Jonathan stopped, tugging on her hand he lead her into a lane behind the building.

"Jonathan."

"You were threatened."

"Not for the first time." She bit her lip as she looked up into his eyes. He nodded.

"I know. So why was this different?"

"Because it wasn't an idle threat. And it wasn't just me." She glanced at his lips. "You know that."

"I also know Andrew Klaus isn't likely to listen to his brother. They barely speak."

"Oh."

"So how did Andrew Klaus know Forbes? What's the connection? And why threaten us?"

Maddie felt sick. She was terrified something would happen to him. That she had put him in danger once more. He held her gaze a moment too long. The air around them changed as he closed the gap between them. Maddie pulled him closer as their lips touched. He couldn't help it; kissing her after so long just felt right. He hadn't wanted to still feel the way he did but now, holding her and kissing her he just felt right. Maddie broke the kiss first, resting her hands on his chest.

"Jonathan."

"I."

"Don't apologise for that." He blushed as she looked up at him. "I."

"I missed you." He whispered. "I wanted to hate you for leaving but I couldn't. Not for the want of trying."

"I'm sorry."

"You did what you thought was best." Jonathan smiled slightly, still a little breathless from the kiss. "I know that."

"I hurt you. I'm sorry." He kissed her again, holding her to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't. Don't say sorry. You're back. That's all that matters." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm starving."

"Chips?"

"Sounds a plan." She fell in to step beside him as he took her hand once more. He had never been particularly affectionate. It was more like he was trying to make sure she was real, actually there. Neither of them saw the man in the shadows, neither had any idea of what was about to happen.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chips

The chip shop was mostly empty when the couple entered. A teenage girl stood behind the till looking terminally bored. Her died pink hair and nose piercing making the curly haired man doubt the hygiene of the establishment.

"There'll be a latte waiting for you back at the theatre."

"Bothered." Maddie sat down. "Do you think Adam will contact his brother?"

Jonathan looked thoughtful for a moment. Maddie sighed. She hated it when she had to fathom out what was going on in his mind. She was a writer; communication was her world.

"Jonathan."

"Yes." He nodded, his curly hair falling into his eyes as he spoke. "If Adam wants me to do any more illusions for him, he will."

"You'd stop working for him?"

"Yes."

"For me?"

"No." Jonathan looked up as the waitress placed two mugs of tea in front of them. "I'd stop working for him for us."

Maddie stared at him for a moment, dumbstruck.

"For us?"

"There is an us?" She looked at him from under heavy lashes.

"I'd like there to be." He paused."I think there always has been."

"Yeah?" She nodded. "I think you're right."

Xxxx

Adam paced the dressing room as he waited for the call to connect. He knew the brains behind his act was serious. He had to do something.

"Call me." He hissed as the answerphone clicked. "As soon as you get this message. Ring me! You've gone too far this time."

Xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Brothers

Adam sat on the edge of the stage. He knew Andrew was not in America. He also knew that his brother had been paid a hefty sum of money to remove Madeline Magellan and Jonathan Creek permanently. What to do about it, he had no idea. Sighing he picked up his cup of tea.

"Jonathan is good at what he does." He whispered to himself. He pulled a pack of cards out of his jacket pocket. Shuffling them absent mindedly he thought about all the shows he had done with Jonathan. He owed the curly haired recluse his career. He dug out his phone once more. Pressing the speed dial he waited for the call to connect.

"Andrew; just listen. Leave Jonathan and that infernal woman alone. I don't care who is paying you."

He swore as the other man hung up. He knew his brother well enough to know that money would be the deciding factor.

Xxxxx

Jonathan ushered Maddie out of the cafe as he sensed someone was watching them. He knew he was being naturally paranoid but the feeling he was being watched was not going away. He placed his hand on the small of Maddie's back as he ushered her into the street.

"What is it?"

"Dunno."

"Jonathan!"

"Come on." He took her hand leading her out of the street into the crowd of commuters and tourists as she frowned.

"You've worked something out."

"Yeah. Dunno. Work in progress."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means." He ushered her towards the alleyway next to a flower stall. "I'm not sure. But I think we are being followed."

"What!" Her voice higher pitched than normal. "Where?"

"Well don't look!" He held her hand. "We need to get back to the theatre."

"Won't they follow us there?"

"Maybe, do you have any other suggestions?"

"Er, no."

"Right then." Jonathan jumped as his mobile phone bleeped. "Adam." Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Answer it then."

Jonathan did as he was told.

"Adam?"

He frowned.

"You know what to do with the box and the mirror? Good. Right. Well in that case I'm not going to be back at the theatre tonight. I'll call you tomorrow. Get your brother to call off the goons. Then I'll be back." He ended the call. "Change of plan. Cmon."

Maddie frowned.

"There was a plan?"

"Sort of." He watched as she smirked. His nerves still on edge he ushered her towards the car. They had to get help, the only thing was he had no idea where to go.

Cxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

A Plan?

Maddie felt sick with nerves. She didn't really know why she had run straight back to England- to Jonathan. All she had thought about was making sure he was ok- finding out he still owned the windmill had been a bonus. She knew he would let her stay there, whatever his wife had said. Now she was sat next to him in the back of a taxi she couldn't help but hold his hand. He was divorced- he still had feelings for her. The only snag seemed to be a madman wanted to kill them both.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She glanced at him. "Why?"

"You're quiet." He quirked an eyebrow at her as his unruly curls fell over his face. "That concerns me. Usually means you are plotting something."

"Well, you're a fine one to talk! You said there was a change of plan. Insinuating that there was a plan to begin with!"

He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"I missed you."

"Shut up, Jonathan."

He chuckled to himself as the taxi reached its destination. Maddie froze.

"Are you mad?"

"Yes. Bloody furious actually, since you ask." He thanked the taxi driver before getting out and paying the fare. "Are you coming? Or what?"

"Ok, ok. You get us both killed and ill murder you."

"Logical as ever." He shoved his hands in his coat pockets before heading up the stone steps. Maddie glared at him. She couldn't believe that he had brought them to the police station.

"Do you know why we are in this mess? Because of a corrupt copper."

"Yeah." He turned to face her. "And they aren't all like that. Anyway, he's dead. It's Andrew Klaus that's the problem now. I don't know what he's playing at but I have a friend who works here. She'll be able to help. Point us in the right direction at least."

"She?"

"DCI Nikki Page."

"Max Beckett's daughter? She still in the police?"

Jonathan shook his head. It was clear that she had relaxed a little.

"You know her?"

"If it's the same Nikki, yeah. She was in the year below me in school. Cmon then." She stepped past him as he rolled his eyes. He hoped his friend could help.

Cxxxxx

A/N if anyone is reading this - please review


	9. Chapter 9

Nikki

The office the young police officer had ushered them into was much calmer than the rest of the police station. Jonathan sat in the plush chair feeling uneasy. He knew Maddie was right; the police station was the last place he wanted to be.

"Jonathan?" He turned to see the younger woman appear. Nikki Page was not what Maddie expected. The brunette looked more like a biker chick than a high ranking police officer. "Maddie."

"Hi."

"Oh my good God!" Nikki hugged Maddie as Jonathan looked on, bemused. "I thought you'd buggered off to America!"

"I did." Maddie paused as her old school friend appraised her. "How's the family?"

"Annoying, as always."

"No change there then."

"No, Kris is still an idiot and my ex is still the bane of my life. You? This isn't a social call."

"Sadly no." Jonathan paused. "It would appear that a hit has been put on me and Maddie."

"Excuse me?"

"Andrew Klaus wants to kill me. That's why I left. He'd have killed Jonathan too, if I hadn't."

"You went to the US five years ago. Now I'm hearing this?" She looked at the curly haired man who merely shrugged.

"Only found out myself a few days ago. It's been a bit of a whirlwind to say the least." Jonathan paused. He glanced towards Maddie who smiled slightly. Nikki frowned.

"So why now? Maddie? Look, you were the noisy mare with an answer for everything that was always in trouble. Our Michael had a major crush on you; but he was too 'up himself' for you." Nikki smiled. "If I remember rightly, back then I could have strangled you. Breaking my brother's heart like that."

"I never."

"You did! He was sixteen and besotted while you were more interested in the bad boys."

"As I say, nothing changed." Jonathan sighed. "Look, the brother of my associate has been working with a corrupt police detective in order to get me and Maddie killed. I think we were followed earlier and I highly suspect Andrew Klaus is in London."

"Why?" Maddie snapped her eyes to his.

"Back at the theatre I asked Adam to call him. Even with the most modern technology there is a slight delay calling far off countries like the USA. There was no dialling tone. It barely took a millisecond to connect. He's here. Nikki - I really think this is the real thing. Maddie and I are going to be killed. And unless you can help us I think I've worked out where and when."

"Oh my God! Jonathan!" Marie's voice took on a higher pitched tone as Jonathan looked away.

"Right then." Nikki glared. "Bent coppers, assassination attempts and stalkers. You'd better tell me everything."

Xxxxx

A/n is anyone reading this? If so please review


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I have no idea if people are reading this. If you are please leave a review.

Facing fear

"You are serious." Nikki looked at her old friend. Jonathan nodded. Maddie looked from one to the other; she had no idea what would happen next but she trusted both of them. Nikki frowned. Her mind working overtime.

"Yes."

"Jonathan, I guess how you know Andrew. But how did you cross paths with Forbes?"

"Six years ago." Maddie explained. "We consulted on a case he was working on. We solved it before he could."

"He didn't like that." Jonathan spoke calmly.

Nikki nodded.

"I can see that. You're certain this cretin is in England? It's a big place. He could be anywhere in the UK. Ireland, Scotland, Wales."

"Yes he could." Jonathan sighed. "Because if he isn't here then who was following us?"

"It was him?" Maddie felt sick, the memory of meeting the man in her apartment back in the States made her feel sick. Jonathan frowned as he saw she was shaking. Maddie Magellan didn't show fear. She was as tough as old boots. He had never really associated her as being normal - more a force of nature; a whirlwind that had swept him along before vanishing.

"Yes."

"Right then. You are both going into protective custody. There's a safe house I can put you in. If he has followed you then there's every chance he's done it before and is up to something." Nikki spoke calmly. "I'll investigate this but you have to be safe. No heroics."

Maddie shook her head. She could feel the start of a panic attack. Shaking she tried to control her breathing. Nikki nodded at Jonathan before slipping out of the room. Maddie didn't notice her leave the room. Jonathan crouched in front of her, taking both her hands in his.

"It's ok."

She trembled as he touched her. She didn't seem to register he was there. He touched her face as the tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Maddie? Maddie? Look at me. You're safe. We both are. Maddie? Talk to me."

"I liked my flat. It's homely. Tiny."

"Ok."

"He was there. He'd found me. After everything. Said you were dead. You and your wife."

"Penny isn't my wife. Not now. And she's ok. So are we and you are safe." He wiped a tear away. "Maddie what did he do to you?" She closed her eyes, shaking her head as she begun hyperventilating.

"Maddie? Talk to me. What did he do to you?"

She seemed to snap back to the present. She wiped her eyes. Without saying a word she pulled her left sleeve up and removed her watch. An ugly half healed scar was revealed.

"Oh my God."

"Suicide. He said he'd make it look like suicide." She paused. "I pretended to be dead so he left. I."

Jonathan pulled her into his arms. He wasn't the most dynamic of men. He knew that, he knew he was a geek, a nerd, not prone to violence but in that moment he knew he would kill the man responsible for hurting Maddie. She avoided his gaze as he touched her face.

"It's ok. He won't hurt you again."

"I don't care about me." She held his gaze. "He said you were dead and I stopped caring. I thought you were dead. I."

He kissed her lips effectively silencing her. He pulled back to see her looking dazed.

"Jonathan."

"He's going to pay for this. I promise."

Xxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

A/N hi! Not much left. I have no idea if I'm out of character with this story or not. Even if you hate it please review; it makes the writing better. Oh DCI Nikki Paige is my invention - she pops up in my BUGS and HUSTLE stories too

Safe House

It was dark when Nikki had left them. The south London flat the complete antithesis of the quaint and idyllic windmill Jonathan loved so much. He locked the door as Nikki had told him to, returning to the living room to see Maddie laying on the sofa, apparently asleep. Jonathan sighed as he watched her. He hoped she did manage to rest; seeing her have a panic attack had shaken him. It wasn't like Maddie to panic. He had always seen her as ballsy and headstrong so seeing her as fallible had shaken him. He watched her a moment longer, certain that somehow the answers to their problems would miraculously appear.

"Stop staring at me."

Jonathan laughed.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Thought wrong then, didn't you." Maddie smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded, his curly hair falling into his eyes. "I'm worried about you."

Maddie got herself into a sitting position as Jonathan sat next to her on the old battered sofa.

"Don't you trust Nikki?"

"Of course I do. I just don't like being sat here not doing anything. Not when he's out there." Jonathan sighed as she took his hand. He nodded.

"There is something I can think of. That er we could do." She touched his face as he turned towards her. Her lips collided with his as he closed his eyes.

Xxxxxx

Adam sat in the dressing room staring at the laptop. He knew his brother was bad news but he hadn't thought him capable of blackmail and murder. He ran a hand over his face, knowing Jonathan believed he was more than capable. If Maddie had been threatened there was every chance Jonathan would be like a dog with a bone.

He tapped the screen waiting for the Skype to connect.

"Finally!" He spat as the image of his older brother filled the screen.

"Well, hello to you too. How's the show? Still suspending bimbos in mid air."

"Melinda is not a bimbo."

"Adam. What do you want?"

"Leave Madeline Magellan alone. Leave Jonathan Creek alone. In face, just leave us all alone."

"No."

"Listen. Jonathan is the best at what he does. That means he makes me the best at what I do. Kill him and you'll ruin me!"

"Kill him? Don't be so absurd! Why on earth would I kill him? The man has done me no wrong! Adam. You have a fanciful imagination."

"I wish I did. But I know you! You're set on something and for the life of me I've no sense what it is." Adam glared. "Stay in America. Stay away from us and leave me and my friends alone."

"Friends?" The image became fuzzy. "That's a bit rich."

"I care more for them than I do you. So that makes them friends in my book." He ended the call, slamming the laptop shut. He ran a hand over his face as exhaustion kicked in. He had done his best to help Jonathan and Maddie but feared he had made the situation worse.

Xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Shows over

Adam looked out over the audience as they applauded him and Melinda. The magician's assistant smiled and waved before taking a bow. He did the same; knowing that without Jonathan it was a fair chance it would be his last show. Keeping the piece of information to himself, he waved once more before he led the young woman off stage.

"That went well. Considering." She picked up a pair of jeans, pulling them on over her tights. He nodded, removing his cape.

"Considering what?"

"Jonathan wasn't here."

"Yeah." He paused. "I thought he might show up."

"I hoped he would. I mean, he puts a lot of thought into these shows. Thought he'd want to see the end result." She began going through her bag, digging out make up wipes and a small hair brush from her bag she set about taking the glitter off the glitter make up she was caked in.

"Yeah." Adam sighed heavily.

"Where is he?"

"With Maddie I presume."

"And where's that?" Melinda turned to see him run a hand through his hair. The stress clearly upsetting him.

"I don't know."

"Are they ok?"

"I don't know. I hope so." He slumped in the chair. "I really hope so."

Xxxxxx

Jonathan was warm, comfortable and very reluctant to move. His now greying curly hair fell into his eyes as he felt the weight of his bed partner against him. Equally comfortable and warm, Maddie showed no signs of moving. One arm splayed across him as their legs tangled beneath the sheets he could feel her warm breath against him as she slept peacefully. He watched her for a moment as she frowned in her sleep.

"No." The world was whispered with venom. Jonathan frowned. He knew she suffered nightmares; had seen the scar on her wrist but still had very little idea of what she had been through.

"It's ok." He soothed.

"No! Please, don't. I." Her breathing became unsteady and panicked as the nightmare gripped her. "No, no I won't. Please. No!"

Unable to stand it any longer he whispered her name, kissing her temple as she whispered. "Maddie?"

"Go." She snapped. "I."

"Madeline." She began sobbing as he shook her shoulder, fear and pain courses through her veins as she felt him whisper her name against his skin.

"It's ok, you're safe. I promise you. You're safe now." He held her tightly, kissing her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open as she realised where she was.

"Sorry. Oh God." She pulled the duvet closer to her, realising she was naked. Jonathan took her hand, holding it gently. He was just as scared as she was but knew once Maddie had regained her composure there was no way she would admit that she was terrified.

"It's ok."

"I woke you."

"No, you didn't. You were talking in your sleep."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jonathan."

"You were crying. Maddie? You can't keep this bottled up forever. You need to talk to someone."

She shook her head, turning to look at him.

"I'm fine."

"Maddie."

"I wasn't dreaming about him. Not this time." She looked as he raised an eyebrow. "It was nothing. I don't remember."

"If you don't remember how do you know that it wasn't about him?"

"I. Oh Jonathan!"

"Don't you trust me?" He was genuinely hurt that she was keeping her guard up; despite everything that they had been through. Maddie sighed.

"Ok, when I left I was pregnant. I miscarried. That was what I was dreaming about. And yes, it was ours." She stared at him as he frowned. Instinctively he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly to him as she closed her eyes. He hated Adam's brother more than ever - felt guilt ridden that she had been alone at the time. He hadn't known she was pregnant. He was sure they had been careful. Screwing his eyes shut he tried not to think of the child he had never known existed.

"Say something."

Jonathan kissed her hair.

"I don't know what to say." He answered honestly. Maddie sighed.

"It was early. No one knew. I didn't until I got to America. Realised that I should take a test. Three weeks later it's over. My body failed me. As per usual." She looked away as Jonathan felt tears well up in his eyes.

"None of this is your fault. None of it! Now you listen to me Madeline Magellan. You are not to blame for a corrupt copper and the psychopathic brother of my employer. We solved that case. We picked up the police corruption. If they hadn't been dodgy then they wouldn't have been in trouble. You did nothing wrong."

"But."

"You tried to protect me. That's all." He kissed her hair as she closed her eyes. "It's done. You're home and we will be ok."

"Yeah." Maddie stated. "Yeah we will."

She looked up at him, unshread tears in her eyes. One hand reached up, tangling in his curls before kissing him. Jonathan deepened the kiss, pulling her to him.

Xxxxx

Nikki parked the motorbike behind the pub. She knew that her peers would expect her to be sat behind the desk in her office staring at a computer screen. Being out on the beat was where she loved rove. She sighed before looking at the entrance to the bar knowing her source would be able to help her locate Andrew Klaus. She hated the thought of a corrupt copper causing mayhem. Knowing that he was dead made no difference. It seemed that that he still had the ability to hurt good people from the grave.

"David." She headed into the bar as the bald man looked up at her.

"Ello darling."

"I need to find someone."

"Well you're a copper."

"Can't use regular channels. I'll make it worth while."

She smiled, bending forward slightly to give the lery man a decent view of her cleavage.

"Name?"

"Andrew Klaus." Nikki stated. "Call me asap."

"Find and deal? Or just find?"

"Find." Nikki paused. "He's hurt good people. I'll deal with him."

Xxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Finders, Keepers?

Nikki headed back into the police station, glad that she had persuaded Maddie and Jonathan to go to the safe house. She was sure the magician's assistant and her old school friend were safer in protective custody but she doubted they would just sit and wait to be saved. She just hoped her old friend came up with an address for Klaus.

"Ma'am." She turned to see the young desk officer approach her. Neil was still so young and new to the force that she sometimes wondered if his mother knew he was out alone.

"Yes?"

"A gentleman phoned for you earlier. Said his name was Klaus. That you would know what it was about."

"He called here? When?"

"Ten minutes ago."

"Ok, thanks." She turned, running her security pass through the scanner deep in thought. Klaus clearly knew she was helping Jonathan; that she was a police officer and that she was looking for him. Frowning she headed to her office wondering if the thug would finally make a mistake.

Xxxx

Maddie woke for the second time in as many hours. Sighing heavily she realised she was alone. Staring at the ceiling she thought about the previous few years. Had she not miscarried she would have been running around after a five year old. The thought seemed odd; a million 'what ifs' running through her brain. She knew Jonathan wouldn't blame her for not telling him. He blamed a dead corrupt copper and Adam's brother. She sighed once more, deciding that she had to face the world at some point; it may as well be now.

Xxxxx

Jonathan made tea and toast before heading into the living room. He frowned slightly, his brain working in overtime. He had solved the case of the dead man in the locked room. It had been relatively simple when he thought about it. The man had willingly walked into the room, he was poisoned earlier. No trace of the killer on the body. He sipped his tea as he remembered. Then the door had shut and been apparently locked from the inside. No key on the dead man. Jonathan shook his head - the lock had been reversed picked - locked instead of unlocked. He smirked, wondering why the police hadn't seen it for themselves.

"Jonathan?" Maddie appeared in the doorway.

"He picked the lock." Jonathan frowned. "To lock the door."

"What? Eh?"

"Back then. The door to the room was closed but not locked. The killer picked it so it was locked from the outside."

"Jonathan?"

"The killer went to prison."

"Yes. That's good, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah. Course it is." Jonathan looked up. "I've been online."

"And?"

"What we didn't know at the time. What we couldn't have known was that." He pushed his smartphone towards her. Maddie picked it up.

"Bloody Hell! Jonathan!"

"Exactly." He frowned. "We have to warn Nikki and I want to meet Andrew Klaus." He got to his feet before pulling on his old battered coat. "Cmon."

Xx.


	14. Chapter 14

Warning Shot

Nikki stared at the brick wall of her office deep in thought. Andrew Klaus had proven to be a bit of an enigma. He clearly wished Jonathan and Maddie harm but the reason for his hatred had been lost in the mists of time. Maddie was obviously scared of the man, frightened enough to run from one continent to another and then back again. Jonathan had lived his life oblivious to the apparent danger he had been in. She glanced at her mobile phone knowing that somehow the man had found her. She had no idea how but he had gotten hold of her phones number. She made an instant decision- pressing speed dial before she could talk herself out of it.

"Ah." She heard the slight American accent. "Good to hear from you DCI Page."

"I got your message."

"Location of Jonathan Creek and Madeline Magellan."

"No. I have no idea." She lied. "What do you want? I should have you arrested for wasting police time." She glared as she listened to the man on the other end of the line. She knew he was dangerous. She really didn't care, the death of a corrupt police officer bothered her more than some no mark that thought he was a big man who could take on the police. She had no intention of allowing him to do so.

"I had thought you'd be more cooperative."

"You've phoned a high ranking police officer on duty to essentially take the piss. I should have you arrested for wasting police time." She spoke calmly; her voice almost menacing. "If you've nothing of any use to tell me."

"Waterfront Plaza. Twenty minutes."

The line went dead as Nikki sat there listening to the dialling tone.

Xxxx

Jonathan shoved his hands in his duffle coat pockets and headed down the steps of the safe house flats. He felt unsettled, angry that he hadn't known about Maddie's reasons for leaving. That he hadn't known she had been pregnant. Twice they had slept together, just twice! Then he realised it only took one occasion and they hadn't been careful on either. He sighed, turning to see the woman he was thinking about following him.

"Jonathan. This is not like you."

"No." He answered thoughtfully. "No it isn't. Maybe that can work in our favour? If he thinks he knows me then he won't expect this either." He held out a hand to her, which she took.

"What are you going on about?"

"Look." He hurried them towards a bus stop. "You know me, yeah? You know my nature? What I'm like ?"

"I thought I did."

"So does he. But honestly. I'm not sure I know how to react to what's happening. And if I dunno, how can he be expecting to second guess?"

Maddie frowned. She had no idea what he was talking about. Deciding that was nothing new she took his hand; falling into step beside him. She had never really seen Jonathan angry. Hurt, upset and completely miffed but anger was something new. Deciding that whatever happened she was with him until the bitter end she squeezed his hand. Jonathan turned to her as they reached the corner.

"Something is wrong."

Maddie turned to him, gasping as the gunshot rang out.

Xxxx


	15. Chapter 15

15:Shot

Maddie spun round as the second shot hit Jonathan directly in his chest. The force of the shot knocked him back onto his heels before his lips curled into a surprised 'O '. Maddie caught him as he fell forward; the blood oozing from the bullet wound as he gasped for breath. She swore as she tried to drag him into the alley way.

"Jonathan?"

"I've been shot."

"I know." Maddie pulled her mobile phone from her pocket, shaking as she dialled for help. Jonathan gasped for air as she spoke to the ambulance service. She pressed one hand to his wound.

"Maddie?"

"Keep your eyes open." She smiled slightly. "It's ok. It's going to be ok. Don't close your eyes. Jonathan."

He nodded. He knew she was right. He couldn't give up. The cold seemed to permeate his bones as the sound of the ambulance caught his attention.

"See?" Maddie smiled slightly as Jonathan held her gaze. "Help is coming."

"I."

"Keep your eyes open! Do you hear me? Jonathan!"

He gasped as the pain seared through him. He gasped as he felt her hand on his face. Tears filled her eyes as she saw the light leave his eyes.

"Jonathan?" She bit her lip. "Jonathan?"

His head lolled against the wall as a paramedic appeared next to her.

xxxxxxx

Nikki folded her arms, staring out of the car window she knew something was wrong. Andrew Klaus was a violent bully - he had no real grudge against her friends apart from the fact that Maddie and Jonathan had uncovered his scheme with a corrupt officer. Was that a reason to kill them? She had no idea how the man's mind worked. But she knew he was intent on causing as much damage as he possibly could. She tapped her nails against the steering wheel; silently praying the this meeting would put an end to the whole thing. Her phone rang, causing her to jump slightly. Making a mental note to change the ring tone from Star Wars to something more sedate before answering it.

"Page."

"Nikki?" She listened as Maddie explained what had happened. She bit her lip, listening to the writer's tale. "He's. Nikki. He's."

"Stay exactly where you are. I'm on my way." Nikki ended the call wondering exactly what she was going to find at the hospital.


	16. Chapter 16

Wait

Maddie folded her arms as she tried to stop herself from shaking. She felt sick. The antiseptic smell of the hospital and the noise of the Accident and Emergency department turned her stomach. She looked up as she heard her name called.

"Maddie."

"What the Hell are you doing here?" She looked up as the magician approached her. The dark haired man ran a hand through his hair as she turned to him.

"I heard Jonathan was hurt."

"How? I called our friend and I emailed his grandfather. I did not call you." She narrowed her eyes, immediately distrusting him. Adam sighed.

"I know." Adam sat beside her. "Mr Creek senior - Alfred. He called me."

"Oh."

"Were you hurt?"

"No. Not like you care. Jonathan was shot. Twice. In front of me. This blood isn't mine. It's Jonathan's." She glared at him. "I'm fine. It's him that's in there with two gaping holes in his chest."

"Madeline."

"Don't." She looked away. "Don't say another word. You could have stopped this! You could have called your psycho brother off. If he. If he dies."

"He won't."

"Oh you're a doctor now are you?"

"No but."

"Two gunshot wounds to his chest, Adam! Hardly man flu."

"Hey." They looked up to see Nikki staring at them. "Is this a private bitchfsst or can anyone join in?"

"Feel free." Adam sighed. Nikki glared at him.

"We have made two arrests." Nikki sat the other side of Madeline. "Andrew Klaus and Rebecca Ford."

"His girlfriend." Adam explained.

"Currently helping with police enquiry but you didn't hear it from me." Nikki paused.

"I'd love to know how you found him." Adam sighed.

"I'm sure you would." Nikki paused. "Needless to say I'm a detective. I detected his whereabouts. He's not going to hurt anyone now."

Maddie slumped forwards as Nikki rested a hand on her back. As Maddie composed herself Nikki handed her a bag. Confused Maddie took it.

"Wash bag, clean t shirt. Last thing that boy needs is to wake up with you looking like an extra from Nightmare on Elm Street." Nikki smiled sadly. "If he's in theatre he'll be a while yet."

Maddie nodded. "This happened to you. When you were pregnant with your youngest. How?"

"Yes. But Sam died at the scene." Nikki narrowed her eyes. "And if you were going to ask how I kept going it's because I had a three year old at home and a baby on the way. Jonathan is going to be fine. He's strong."

"Nikki."

"I have to get back to the nick. Call me, ok?"

"Yeah. Ok." Maddie nodded before heading to the toilets. Adam looked at her as Maddie walked away.

"Adam, just so as you know. If I find any evidence linking you to all this then you will be charged as an accessory after the fact." Nikki smiled before leaving a clearly agitated man in her wake.

Xxxxxxx

"Non rebreather mask." A nurse stared at a monitor. "O2 now 79% on 4 litres."

"Ok." The doctor inserted the cheat drain into Jonathan's chest. The nurse held Jonathan's hand as the tube to rein flare his lung slid through the skin. "Now?"

"95% Resps are 25 and tacky at 170. BP is dropping though."

"Clinical shock; crossmatch four units. He's doing better than expected. Considering. Warm IVs, antibiotics and analgesics."

"On it." Another nurse called. "His wife is in the waiting room." Jonathan frowned; angry that Penny had been called. He didn't want her to see him. They were divorced. She had her life. He gasped for air as the surgeon evaluated his wounds.

"Jonathan, you've been fairly lucky. One bullet glanced off you. Flesh wound. The other went straight through - missed the main artery and out through your shoulder blade." The terse man smiled. Jonathan didn't feel lucky. "Now, you'll need an operation to clean and explore the wounds but you're ok. Would you like your lady friend to come in? She did seem rather distressed earlier."

Jonathan nodded. If Penny was there he wanted to tell her to go. Maddie was the only woman he wanted to see. He had to see if she was ok. Seconds later the dark haired writer was in front of him.

"Penny?"

"Flesh wound?! I thought you were dying! Now you want that cow here?"

"They said my wife was here. I thought they meant her."

Maddie smiled slightly, biting her lip.

"You ok?"

"Morphine is amazing."

"Is it." Maddie stared at him. "Jonathan."

"Sorry."

"They've got him. The police have him. It's over. We're safe." Maddie held his hand. Jonathan swallowed hard. He knew she had only come home because she thought she was safe in England. He curled his fingers around hers.

"Stay."

"Of course I'll stay. I'll be here when you wake up." She smiled, aware the nurse was trying to get him ready for the operation. He frowned.

"No. I meant stay. Always." He watched as her eyes softened. "

"I just said that, didn't I?" She kissed his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere."

Xxxxx

A/N please review- possible epilogue to follow


End file.
